


Family Reunion

by MachineryField



Series: Twisted Ties Verse [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Family, Mild Persona 5 Royal Spoilers, Vague allusions to the final boss and the ult persona of the Consultant arcana at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Takashi makes it home, and discovers something about one of the Personas he has on him.
Relationships: Kido Reiji/Kirishima Eriko
Series: Twisted Ties Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538233
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Elly/Reiji isn't even my fave ship for either of them but here I am. With More EriReiji with a side of son

When Takashi walked into his family’s home, everything finally over, a new adventure began.

His mother ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug. “Oh Takashi! I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, Mom.” He returned the hug before his mother pulled away and his father took her place. “You too, Dad.”

“Missed you too, but you’re in some deep shit… The Phantom Thieves, really?” He put him at arm's length, frown on his face. “And then going to jail over it… Takashi, what were you doing this year?”

He looked away. “If I told you guys, you wouldn’t believe me…”

“Does it have to do with Persona?” His head shot up when his mother’s question hit his ears. “That’s what I was sensing off of you…”

“Damn, guess we should’ve seen this coming…” Reiji shook his head. “Tell me you at least didn’t have to fight some man with an eldritch horror pretending to be his Persona.”

“No… Uh… I don’t think the Persona was pretending to be a Persona, at least…?”

“Oh god.”

“Who was your first Persona, Takashi?” His mother’s eyes were sparkling even as she patted her husband’s back. “And oh! What’s your arcana?”

“Arsene, and uh… Fool? Or… The World? I’m not exactly sure about the Arcana thing…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But oh! I can use a bunch of Persona, not just Arsene and Satanael, who’s like.. My super strong Persona!”

“How wonderful!” She giggled, looking at her husband. “Isn’t it wonderful, Reiji?”

“Better to be prepared, yeah…” He nodded. “...What kinda Personas do you have on you?”

“Well, there’s Satanael, Maria, Vishnu, Metatron, Vohu Manah--”

“Oh! Vohu Manah! I used that Persona when I was a young girl!” His mother fluttered her eyelashes, as if remembering a pleasant dream. “I was afraid I would never see it again! But I suppose you just inherited the Persona, in a funny way…”

She was rambling happily, and Takashi loved to see it, but it was making it hard for him to get a word in edgewise… He looked to his father, eyes pleading. He at least had one thing he wanted to ask before Mom went too wild with this.

His father got it, placing a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “Eriko, slow down. You’re confusing Takashi.”

“Oh! I’m sorry…” She gave her son a small smile. “I just get so excited and can’t stop…”

“It’s fine, Mom.” He returned the smile. “I just… Uh… You had this Persona before? I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around that…”

“Oh, Takashi…” A giggle was her reply. “Your father and I have used plenty of Personas! There’s sure to be some overlap.”

“Wow…” He had quite the family to live up to, huh?


End file.
